Many vehicles today have interior features that would be better served with the ability to be adjusted. By having the ability to adjust the interior trim component, the vehicle's occupant can adjust different features in the vehicle such as the air flow from the vehicle's ventilation system. By having the adjustable features, the interior trim component can be adjusted to the vehicle's occupant's satisfaction. However, the adjustable interior trim components do not always have sufficient adjustment capabilities, for example, a vehicle's ventilation system may only have a limited number of adjustments to control the air flow discharged by the vehicle's ventilation system. Thus, the vehicle's occupant is limited to the number of options for controlling the air flow due to the lack of intermediate adjustments.
By contrast, there are other interior trim components that are not adjustable and the vehicle's occupant does not have the ability to alter the interior trim component to satisfy their needs. For example, in many vehicles the cup holder, whether in the center console or in another area inside the passenger compartment, are normally one size and the vehicle's occupant does not have the ability to change the size of the cup holder. Thus, if the vehicle's occupant has a beverage container or other object that is larger than the diameter of the cup holder, the object cannot be stored in the cup holder. Similarly, if the vehicle's occupant has a beverage container or other object that is substantially smaller than the diameter of the cup holder, the cup holder does not do an adequate job of securing the object due to the size difference.
Therefore, it would be desirable to develop an interior trim component that has an adjustment mechanism with an infinite number of adjustments in order to satisfy the needs of the vehicle's occupant. The interior trim component can be used for example, but not limited to, an adjustment mechanism for the vehicle's ventilation system or a cup holder.